Harry the Founder
by LynnKurosaki
Summary: What if Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Luna went back in time to destroy every death eater before they had a chance to destroy their lives but something went wrong with the spell? Rated T for Violence. This:
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter

Chapter one:

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Harry Potter

Summary: What if Harry went back in time to kill every last Death Eater and his Aunt and Uncle before they had a chance to ruin his life but something went wrong with the spell? This:

* * *

Hermione, Ron, Luna, and Harry were gathered in a small dark room with candles lit all around. They could hear sounds of a battle raging outside as Harry spoke the incantation to send them to their six (in Ginny and Luna's case five) year old bodies. As they stood there waiting they all thought different things. For Hermione it was I wonder what it will feel like to be sent back….

For Ron I'm not going to make the same mistakes as last time. I hope…. LunaI must save mommy… HarryI can't wait to kill Snape again ... that's when there bodies disappeared just as Voldy barges in.

* * *

A/N: I would have put Ginny in but it would be too weird to... I nearly revealed what's going to happen, WHOEVER CAN GUESS WHAT WILL HAPPEN PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! And it didn't seem so short earlier... next chap will be longer. I also need Ideas.


	2. Chapter 2 the founders four

Chapter 2: The Founders 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, though I wish I own some of the characters, I still don't though

XxXxX

Harry woke up with a start, looking around he notices that he is still in his seventeen-year-old body as well as Hermione, lying to the right of him, Luna, Lying to the left, and Ron who is on the other side of the circle made by their bodies which were now dressed differently then when they did the ritual. Ron was in a crimson and gold trim old style wizards robe, Harry was in Silver, and Emerald green trim old style wizards robe. While Hermione was in a Blue and bronze trim old style wizards robe, with Luna in a Bronze and blue trim old style wizards robe.

Hermione wakes up at the same time as Luna who just do exactly what Harry did, observe their surroundings, "Harry, why are we in these robes," Hermione asks.

"I don't know we should wake up Ron and get moving. Who knows what's out here."

"Centaurs, Thestrals, warbling humdingers, Wrackspurts, Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, and nargles," Luna states.

"You really are insane if you think crumple-horned Snorkacks, and Nargles exist." Hermione says.

"I'm not sure about the Snorkacks but nargles do exist I've seen some." Harry replies, just as Ron wakes up.

"Why are we in the forbidden forest?" he asks with a high-pitched voice.

"We don't know. Now let's get going we should try to find Hogwarts." harry states, and they are off heading straight for a cliff, they fall, and land in the lake. When they reach the only beach that isn't a cliff they see an abandoned castle that's still in good shape. The four walk in and the place is totally empty nothing but stone and a ratty old hat in the middle of the floor, which they pick up and head for the room next door (forgot is the room where they eat the great hall or is it called something else). "I wonder what year it is."

"The founders' era, it says in Hogwarts a History that the founders' didn't make the castle but found it after appearing in the forbidden forest and falling into the lake." Hermione states amazed.

"isn't that what we just did?" Ron asks stating the obvious.

"Yes Ron that's exactly what we just did."

"This must be why we're in these robes, and why the ritual went wrong. We're meant to be the Four Founders." Harry states, while Ron and Hermione just stare at him. Luna, who had come to that conclusion while in the forest, starts to perform charms on the ratty old hat.

"YAWN. Hello who are you." the Hat asks.

"My name Is Rowena Ravenclaw," Luna, and Hermione say at the same time, "I wanted to be Rowena! NO I AM! I AM!" at that point they start to fire rather lethal spells at each other while the boys smartly carry the Hat out of the room.

XxXxX

A/N: if you can guess who's who tell me either way please review


End file.
